


There's One For You Too

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: Sister, sister [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bonnie!Verse, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, But not that much of an AU, Family time, Gen, Siblings, Six Tracy Siblings, Tracy Daughter, Tracy Family - Freeform, Tracy Siblings, Tracy boys have a sister, Tracy sister, Tracy!Sister AU, nothing much else changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: “It’s always been yours if you wanted it. No matter what any of us here have, there has always been one for you too.”
Series: Sister, sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	There's One For You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set right off of the end of Sister, sister.  
> Enjoy!

“Come on,” John swung his legs off the bed. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“Sure, but can I at least get dressed and get my pain meds first?”

“Yeah, of course,” He nodded, helping her up. “Do you need me to get Kayo or Grandma to give you a hand or…?”

“Oh, no, no, I’m good I can handle it, but you could go get me whatever it is that Doctor Virgil is prescribing today, if you don’t mind?” Bonnie asked as she used her good arm to pull open her dresser drawers and dig through to find some clothes to wear. “Make things go quicker.”

“Can do, do you want anything else while I’m there your highness?”

“Coffee would be good too, peasant.”

“As you command.”

“Dick…” Bonnie muttered under a laugh as John left the room.

*

When John returned, Virgil not far behind, Bonnie was fully dressed, squeezing her hair dry from a shower.

“Now that’s something you’re definitely not supposed to do without someone nearby.”

“But did I die?”

Virgil laughed in exasperation. “I don’t know why I expected you to be a good patient when John is the only one who can follow my instructions.”

“I’m not that bad,” She insisted. “I felt gross and I wasn’t waiting for anyone.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and handed her a pastry. “Here, eat this.” She took the pastry. “And then take these.” He handed her her pain medication.

She did as instructed, and then took the cup of coffee John offered her.

“Thank you, boys, you know how to look after me.” She patted Johns arm. “Alright then. Let’s go see whatever it is you wanted to show me Spaceman.”

“What are you showing her? Can I come too?” Virgil looked a little offended that he wasn’t in on the secret.

“Come on kids, let’s go on a field trip.”

*

John lead them down to a storage room just off to the side of the hangar, that was filled with filing cabinets and ordinary cabinets.

“This is Dads old stuff.” Virgil ran his hand across one of the filing cabinets, it came up thick of dust. “Gross.” He wiped his hand on his jeans.

Bonnie let the fingers of her right hand ghost across the front of a drawer.

“He really kept everything didn’t he?” She whispered.

“Hey, there’s a drawer for each of us!” Virgil was crouched in front of the cabinet closest to the door.

“Scott and I found all this stuff when we were clearing the office so he could have a space to work on International Rescue and TI stuff, apart from the big cabinets, they’ve always been down here I think.”

“What’s in them?” Bonnie asked as she found her drawer.

“Have a look.”

“It’s all the original plans for Thunderbird two! There’s even colour swatches in here! Ugh, yellow, can you imagine Two completely yellow?” Virgil pulled a face.

“Four and my baby bug suit yellow much better.” Bonnie nodded.

“There’s uniform designs and everything. I didn’t know our suits went through so many versions,” Virgil’s voice was full of silent awe. “Why didn’t you and Scott show us any of this stuff?”

John shrugged. “We figured you needed to make choices for yourselves, not because it was Dad’s idea.”

Bonnie had picked some papers out of her drawer and fallen silent while she looked them over.

“You okay there Bon?”

“He really had ideas for all of us didn’t he…” She ran her fingers over the pages in her hand.

Bonnie dropped from her crouch and sat on the floor, still clutching the paper tightly.

“Even though I said no, he still had a back up plan for if I ever changed my mind…”

“He did,”

“Good old Dad, thinking of every possible eventuality and then planning for each and every one.” Virgil mused, still leafing through his own stuff.

“No, Virgil, there’s a suit design and everything in here, the only thing that’s missing is a bird of my own.”

“From what I’ve read I think the intention was for you to take on a role much like Lady Penelope’s, or a GDF liaison with Colonel Casey,” John shrugged. “And you already had the beetle, so I guess a ship wasn’t much of an issue.”

“Speaking of, she could do with a check over and a little sprucing up while you’re here.”

“Sure, just don’t let Gordon touch the paint job. He’s always mentioning that it wouldn’t take a lot to get her looking like Four.”

“I’ll put him on one of those toddler leashes.”

Bonnie laughed. “But really, I wouldn’t even know where to begin with anything to do with International Rescue, especially not as a ‘secret agent’ or liaising with the GDF.”

“You had much the same training from Dad that we did, you could probably pilot One, Two or Four in a pinch. But if that doesn’t appeal you could start with a suit and go from there.” Virgil suggested. “Brains would be ecstatic to have someone freed up to try out all of his new exosuit ideas.”

“That would take time to make and adapt from Dad’s old sketches and your current suits.” She dismissed the idea. “Plus, I still need to meet Brains.”

“What if the suit already existed?”

“What?”

John opened one of the three normal cabinets that lined the back wall of the room.

Hung on a rail inside the cabinet were three royal and sky-blue flight suits, with the occasional bit of violet detailing up the left side, complete with a sash in the same purple shade hanging separately from the suits. A helmet and various other pieces of kit were in there also, but the suits were what really drew the eye.

Bonnie jumped up and stood beside John, staring in amazement at the items in front of her.

“It’s always been yours if you wanted it. No matter what any of us here have, there has always been one for you too.”


End file.
